


Fire & Memories

by Squarepeg72



Series: Quests [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Episode: s07e08 The Rings of Akhaten, Memories, Other, Portraits, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Her first trip with the Doctor had many surprises and surprising sacrifice. Can a portrait of a magical legend help settle her and the Doctor on the trip home?
Series: Quests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Quest for the Ring to Rule Them All





	Fire & Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Three of Quest for the Ring in Draco's Den  
> Spell: Fiendfyre
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49884395666/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Based around events that happen in "Rings of Akhaten" - Dr Who, Season 7 Episode 7. Quotes from the Doctor are in italics and come from that episode.

_“No, We don’t walk away. But, when we are holding on to something precious, we run. We run and run, fast as we can, and we don’t stop running until we are out from under the shadow. Now, Off you pop. Take the moped. I’ll walk”_

Clara watched as the Doctor offered himself to a God to save a people. Who was this man?

_“Take my memories. I hope you’ve got a big appetite because I have lived a long life and I have seen a few things ... “_

Clara sped towards him as he collapsed from the drain of his memories. She had to save him.What was that? Fire from the sun pulling the Doctor’s sacrifice from him?

_“Come on then, eat up. You full? I expect so, Cause there is quite a difference isn’t there between what was and what should have been, there is an awful lot of one but an infinity of the other …”_

Clara had been amazed by the Doctor as he walked back to the Tardis from the battle they had just fought. He had faced a God the size of the sun and the fire that had snaked from it, He had stepped between a god and the universe to save a group of people he barely knew. He was pale and shaky, but he was still walking. How was she going to keep doing this?

Once they entered the box, the Doctor went to the controls and began to plot their course to her home. Clara closed the door behind her and slid down the wall.

Clara was surprised as the portrait by the door spoke to her. “He will always put others before himself. You should know that if you are going to travel with him. Nothing short of fiendfyre could stop him when he thinks he is right and others are in danger.”

“What? Please tell me that picture just didn’t talk” Clara gasped as she looked for the unfamiliar voice. “And what is fiendfyre?”

“Up here dear. Merlin, at your service.” The man in the portrait tipped his cap and sat back in his chair. “I’m just a ghost of a portrait and an occasional voice of reason, when he will listen. Fiendfyre is a spell or two that an old wizard knows to explain a fire like that in a man’s soul”

The portrait continued to talk as Clara stared. “Give it time. What he just did was not as smart as he thinks it was.” Merlin continued to talk as Clara tried to process this new information. “I’ll talk to him in a bit. Give him a minute to calm down.”

Clara took a deep breath. “Oh, Doctor, Do you know this picture talks?”

“Oh, yes. That’s Merlin.” The Doctor shrugged as he continued to turn knobs and play with leavers. “I picked him up a lifetime or two ago. Always, has something to say about everything. Nice chap, mostly.”

The portrait chuckled as the Doctor continued to wander around the controls. “Ah, my friend. It was the best deal I have ever made. Those chaps never listened to me anyway. Glad to finally be living up to my legacy. At least you know how to fight a fire”

“With fiendfyre, old chap. Memories burn hotter than even that magic. Merlin, do be a chap and get her something to drink.” The doctor shrugged and continued fiddling with the control. “Or at least point her in the right direction. I’m a bit busy.”

“Such a terrible host you have turned out to be. I thought I taught you better.” Merlin shook his head as he rose from his chair. “Come along dear. Follow me to the next frame and I’ll show you where the drinks are.”

Clara followed Merlin to the next portrait frame and watched as a door opened in the wall. “Help yourself dear. There is a lounge below. It won’t be a long trip and he won’t be good company for a bit. I’ll watch over him.”

Merlin watched Clara pour herself a drink and head for the lounge on another level of the Tardis. “You know, you should have prepared her better.”

“For what, old friend?” The doctor continued to work at the controls. “For something that may or may not happen. In a place that she wasn’t prepared for. For a sacrifice that I never asked for.”

“Yes.” Merlin paced between his portrait frames as he stroked his beard. “Just because that girl is a mystery you need to solve, does not mean you get to leave her in the dark.”

“I did not ask her to give up that leaf. She is quite unusual.” The Doctor turned to face the portrait frame by the door. “She has such a big heart. So much like Clara…”

“Just because her name is Clara and she shares features with your other Clara,” Merlin interrupted the Doctor. “Does not mean she is your Clara, your unusual girl.”

“I need to figure this out. I need to know why.” The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair as he paced the control deck. “I have to figure her out before she disappears on me.”

“She is her own person, my friend.” Merlin settled into his chair as he watched the Doctor pick up the pacing that he had begun. “You have to tell her more than just your rules next time. She needs to know what she is really getting into. Something tells me she is stronger than either of us knows.”

“I have lived a thousand years and I still am not prepared for everything I see.” The Doctor paused and looked at the wizard resting in his portrait. “Why did I end up with you anyway? Which one of us lost that bet?”

“I think it was two lifetimes ago, at least for you,” Merlin chuckled as he watched the Doctor puzzle over what had just happened. “You wagered with a wizard that your screwdriver was stronger than his wand. And, I have been grateful ever since. Malfoy had no idea the treasure he gave up when he let you walk away with me.”

“Ah, yes,” The Doctor smiled as he turned back to the control of the Tardis. “Long, blond hair, a smirk and no idea who I actually am. I don’t think I have ever found that part of London since that day.”

“And, you won’t as long as the chaps that are in charge enjoy me being gone.” Merlin chuckled as he remembered the day his frames had moved into the Tardis. “Shall we go wake her up? We should be home shortly.”

“Let her sleep.” The Doctor pulled a ring from his pocket. “She may have sacrificed her mother’s leaf, but people of the rings returned her other gift.”

“So, are you going to keep it or give it back?” Merlin asked as he watched the Doctor examine the ring he was holding. “She gave that up for you and the girl.”

“But, it is hers. A precious memory that she needs.” The Doctor tucked the ring back in his pocket. “I’ll give it to her before she leaves the box. She needs her memories more than I do.”

“Well done, my boy. Well done.” Merlin smiled as he watched his friend walk towards the stair. “You might want to go and wake her. We’ll be there in a minute.”

“Of course, old friend. Of course …”


End file.
